The present invention relates to a brake fluid pressure controller having a motor-driven hydraulic pump necessary for antilock control and/or traction control of vehicle wheels, and more particularly to a fluid pressure controller including shock absorbing means for damping shock transmitted from the controller to the car body.
A brake fluid controller of this type has a motor-driven pump. The pump tends to vibrate rather violently when discharging. In order to prevent pump vibrations from being transmitted to the car body, it was proposed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 2-38259 to mount the controller on the car body through shock-absorbing rubber mounts. In the arrangement shown in FIGS. 5A, 5B, all the rubber mounts 10 are mounted on a pump housing 3 of a hydraulic unit 2. In the arrangement shown in FIGS. 6A, 6B, one of the rubber mounts 10 is mounted on a support member 18 welded to a yoke 5 of motor 4.
In the arrangement of FIGS. 5A, 5B, in which all the rubber mounts are mounted on the housing 3, if it is desired to increase the layout density of the parts and fluid passages in the housing 3 in order to reduce the size of the entire brake pressure controller, the space for mounting the rubber mounts will be limited. Thus, it is often necessary to provide such space by machining. Such machining work adds to the manufacturing cost.
For example, the housing 3 of FIG. 5A is formed by extrusion because extruded articles are cheaper and less likely to suffer internal defects than a cast article. This housing has protrusions 3a which are extruded perpendicular to the plane including FIG. 5A. In order to provide the mounting space for the rubber mounts on the motor side, the protrusions 3a have to have a sufficient thickness. Further, in order to prevent such thick protrusions from interfering with the motor 4, the protrusions 3a have to be partially cut away by machining. Such machining work increase up the manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, in the arrangement of FIGS. 6A, 6B, since the rubber mount 10 on the motor side is mounted on the motor, the protrusions 3a need not be so thick. Thus, there is no need for machining work to prevent interference with the motor. But this arrangement requires a support means 18 for supporting the rubber mount. The support means 18 has to be welded to the motor. Such welding work will increases manufacturing cost. Also, the support means 18, provided around the yoke of the motor, may have a bad influence on the magnetizability of the magnet in the yoke and thus the performance of the motor.
An object of the present invention is to solve these problems.